Jak
thumb Ist der Hauptcharakter in der Videospiel- Reihe. Geschichte Anfangs ist er nur ein stummer Dorfjunge der gerne mal etwas abenteuerlustig ist. Nachdem er mit Daxter zur Nebelinsel gefahren ist und ihn versehentlich in dunkles Eco gestoßen hat und dieser sich in ein pelziges Wieselwesen (Ottsel) verwandelte, veränderte sich sein Leben schlagartig. Damit er seinen Kumpel wieder zurückverwandeln kann muss er sich auf eine spannende Reise durch die ganze Welt begeben um den dunklen Eco Weisen Gol Eccaron zu finden. Dieser entpuppt sich dennoch als machgieriger Verrückte, der mit der Macht des Dunklen Ecos versucht die Welt zu beherrschen. Nach einem unzähligen Energiezellen suchen stellt sich Jak Gol und seiner Schwester Maia. Mit der Kraft des hellen Ecos gelingt es Jak die im Precursor-Roboter sitzenden Irren zu vernichten. Daxter konnte er allerdings nicht zurückverwandeln. Durch 100 Energiezellen konnte Jak eine große Precursor-Tür öffnen die eine (im zweiten Teil gezeigte) Maschine offenbarte. Im 2. Teil der Reihe reist er gemeinsam mit Daxter, dem grünen Eco Weisen Samos und seiner Tochter Keira (Kiera ausgesprochen) durch die Zeit (wie später herauskommt) in die riesige Metropole Haven-City. Dort wird er gefangen genommen und für 2 lange Jahre für dunkle Eco-Experimente missbraucht. Als Daxter ihn schließlich rettete erfährt man das Jak nun (endlich) sprechen kann. Nach einem kleinen Wutanfall unseres Helden verwandelte er sich in ein grau-lilanes Ungetüm: zum Dunklen-Jak. Im 2. Teil ist sein größter Wunsch den diktatotrischen Baron Praxis zu töten, da dieser in mit all dem dunklen Eco vollgepumpt hat. Er schließt sich dem Untergrund an und terrorisiert von nun an die Stadt Haven-City. Hin und wieder tritt er gegen den Baron an, doch am Ende muss er sich dem Metallschädelanführer Kor stellen der sein jüngeres ich missbrauchen will um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und dort die (spitzohrige) Menschheit auszulöschen. Am Ende bleibt er in Haven-City und versucht dort ein friedliches Leben zu führen, doch als die Stadt (ein Jahr später) von Krimson-Robotern und Metallschädeln attackiert wird und der Palast zu Trümmern zerschlagen wurde, wird er für alles verantwortlich gemacht und ins Ödland verbannt. Dort trifft er auf die Ödländer die in der trockenen Wüste die Stadt Spargus errichtet haben, dessen stolzer Anführer Damas (Demus ausgesprochen) ist. Da diese Jak das Leben gerettet haben ist er Spargus ab jetzt verpflichet. Eine Zeit lang lebte er gut in Spargus, doch dann taucht Ashelin (Praxis' Tochter) auf und bittet ihn zurück nach Haven zu kommen und dort wieder dem Untergrund zu helfen, wie er es schon einst tat. Erst lent Jak ab, doch schließlich geht er doch zurück. Er hat die Aufgabe den Erdkern zu aktivieren um die dunklen Schöpfer ( einstige Precursor) zu zerstöhren und so die Welt (erneut) zu retten. Dabei wird er von seinem dunklen Leiden erlöst und erlernt den hellen Jak. Nun muss er den Cyborg Erol vernichten, der sich mit den dunklen Schöpfern verbündete. Dabei lernt er 3 Precursor kennen, wobei sich Daxter ebenfalls als Precursor entpupppt. Nach Jaks dritten, erfolgreichen Weltrettung sollte er mit den drei Ottseln (Precursor) ins Weltall gehen, doch er konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen all seine Freunde zu verlassen. Also blieb er doch noch auf seinem Heimatplaneten. 2 Jahre später beschloss er "Urlaub" in Kras-City zu machen und nimmt an den beliebten Kampfrennen teil. Jedoch wurden er und seine Freunde auf einer Testamentseröffnung vergiftet und hatten jetzt die Pflicht für den toten Bandenboss Krew (Krue ausgesprochen) zu fahren um das Gegengift zu erhalten (und nicht zu sterben) bei den brutalen Kampfrennen müssen sie sich gegen Mizo's Handlanger beweisen. Nachdem er diesen tötete und so das Heilmittel kriegen konnte scheinte auch diesmal wieder alles gerettet. Doch einige Jahre später begann das Eco aus zu gehen und so flogen Jak, Daxter und Keira los zur Kante um den Eco-Kern zu untersuchen. An der Kante treffen sie auf die Aeropaner, welche (anfangs) ebenfalls an der rettung der Welt interessiert waren. Doch als der Eco-Sucher und Keira vom Himmelspiratenkapitän Phoenix gestohlen wurden, versucht Jak die beiden zu retten. Dabei erfährt er schließlich wie die Aeropaner wirklich sind und schließt sich den Piraten an. Gemeinsam mit ihnen vernichtet er den mit dunklen Eco verseuchten Fürst Skyheed und repariert gemeinsam mit Keira und dem Verschollenen Tym den Eco-Kern. Aussehen Jak hat blond-grüne Haare, blaue Augen und einen muskulösen Körper. Im ersten Teil sind seine Haare zu Bergen hochgegelt. Im 2. Teil hängen sie ihm schlaff den Nacken runter. Im 3. Teil sind sie etwas abgeschnitten und sehen der ersten Frisur einigermaßen ähnlich. Ab Jak X sind seine Haare ganz kurz geschoren. Im letzen Teil sind sie es immernoch. Jak trägt ab Jak II einen Spitzbart den er bis zum X-Teil behält. In "The Lost Frontier" ist sein Kinn blank. Jaks Kleidung ist immer blau. Dazu trägt er meist eine weiße Hose und ab dem 2. Teil schwere Stiefel. Als dunkler Jak ist er grau-lila und hat lange schwarze Fingernägel mitdenen er seine Feinde aufschlitzt. Seine Augen sind komplett schwarz und starren finster auf einen. Seine Haare sind in dem selben Farbton wie seine Haut auch und Blitze schnellen hin und wieder aus seinem Körper. Dazu atmet er schwer. Der helle Jak ist komplett blau leuchtend und seine Augen strahlen ein helles Licht aus. Er steht meist anmütig und mit hinterm Rücken verschränkten Armen da und schaut ernst auf die Leute runter. Manchmal ist er extrem schnell, schwebt (sich heilend) in der Luft, oder gleitet mit tentakelähnlichen Flügeln durch die Luft. Bekanntschaften Freunde: *'Daxter '''ist Jaks bester Freund und sein ewiger Begleiter. Jak hat ihn versehentlich in ein Ottsel verwandelt und seidem reitet Daxter auf Jaks Schulter. *'Keira''' ist Samos' Tochter und eine begabte Mechanikerin. Sie ist heimlich in Jak verliebt und versucht ihn (in Jak X deutlich) ständich zu beeindrucken. *'Samos' ist der grüne Eco Weise. Er ist ein kleiner grünhäutiger Kerl mit einem Baumstamm im Haar. Er ist Keiras Vater und sorgt seid geräumer Zeit für Jak (wie im 2.Teil rauskommt). *'Sig' ist ein Ödländer und arbeitet eine Zeitlang für Krew. Er liebt es Metallschädel zu töten und trägt einige der Kopfplatten als Panzerung. Er ist einer von Jaks besten Freunden. *'Torn' ist der Anführer des Untergrundes und Ehemaliger Krimson-Gardist. Er ist Anfangs nur Jaks Boss, doch nach und nach entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Auch wenn nicht so eine enge wie mit Sig. *'Ashelin '''ist Baron Praxis' Tochter und Sondermittglied in der Krimsongarde (und insgeheim auch des Untergrundes) Sie ist eine gute Kämpferin und eng mit Torn befreundet (oder auch mehr). Sie ist im 3. Teil in Jak verliebt. Das ändert sich aber im X-Teil. *'Tess''' ist ein nicht gerade dichtes Mitglied des Untergrunds. Sie findet Daxter extrem putzig (was er jedoch falsch versteht) Im 2. Teil spioniert sie Krew aus. Im 3. Teil baut sie Waffen. *'Damas' ist der Anführer von Spargus und ehemaliger König von Haven-City. Jak nimmt ihn als Vorbild und ist begeistert wie Damas lebt. Später kommt raus, dass Damas Jaks Vater ist. Damas selbst erfährt es nie. *'Seem '''ist der Hauptmönch von Spargus. Er hasst Helden wie Jak, da er mit seinen Mönchen die Rettung des Planeten längst geplant hat. Doch später erkennt er, dass Jak die einzige Rettung des Planeten ist und beginnt später sogar Daxter zu verehren. *'Jinx''' ist ehemaliger Handlanger von Krew und später stolzes Mitglied des Untergrundes. Er prahlt gerne mit seinen Taten und ist eindeutig Kettenraucher. Für Jak ist er zwar ein nützlicher Kamerad, aber mögen tut er Jinx dennoch nicht. *'Rayn' ist Krews Tochter. Sie vergiftete versehentlich Jak und seine Kameraden und wird anfangs von allen gehasst. Jak jedoch bemittleidete sie, besonders weil er der Mörder ihres Vaters ist. Nach all dem Durcheinander verzeit sie Jak jedoch die Übeltat und beschließt nicht mehr wie ihr Vater sein zu wollen. *'Phoenix '''ist stolzer Anführer einer Piratenbande. Er entführt Keira und will sie als Freundin, was Jak sehr verärgert. Die beiden hassen sich anfangs ziehmlich, aber durch Keira versöhnen sie sich und am ende bindet sie eine tiefe Freundschaft. Feinde: *'Gol und Maia sind die Bösewichte des ersten Spiels. Mit der Macht des dunklen Ecos versuchen sie die Welt zu zerstöhren und schließlich durch dunkles Eco zu kontrolieren. Jak ist ihnen dabei aber ein großes Dorn im Auge. *'Baron Praxis '''ist der grausige Herrscher von Haven-City. Er lies Jak gefangen nehmen und missbrauchte ihn für dunkle Eco-Experimente. Als Jak aus dem Gefängniss fliehen konnte schwor er Praxis zu töten. 2 x stelle er sich Praxis, doch getötet hat ihn Kor. *'Erol 'ist der Kommandant der Garde. er war es der Jak gefangen nahm und er hatt auch den Auftrag erhalten Jak zu töten. Er versucht Jak zu verärgern indem er mit Keira flirtet. Jak hat ihm im großen Rennen von Haven-City geschlagen, wobei sich Erol lebensgefährlich verletzte. Er taucht im 3. Teil als Cyborg wieder auf und ist auch der entgegner. Jak tötete ihn mit dem Friedesstiffter. *'Kor ist der gefürchtete Metallschädelanführer. Anfangs verfolgt er Jak als alter Mann, doch später entpuppt er sich als Kor der Riesenmetallschädel. Er versucht mit dem kindlichen Jak ein Portal in die vergangenheit zu öffnen, wird allerdings von Jak getötet. *'Mizo' ist der Bandenchef der Mizobande. er ist als G.T. Blitz verkleidet und moderiert die Kampfrennen. Im letzten Rennen fährt er mit und versucht Jak so ein für alle mal auszulöschen. Allerdings sprengt er sich selbst. *'Krew' ist der fette Bandenchef seiner Leute. Jak arbeitet einige Zeit für ihn. Jak bringt ihn in auf dem Dach der Waffenfabrik um. In Jak-X ist er auf seiner Testamenteröffnung. *'Graf Veger '''ist davon bessesen Precursor zu werden und so die Welt zu retten. Jak will ihn unbedingt aufhalten, doch das erledigen die Ottsel für ihn, indem sie Veger seinen Wunsch erfüllen: Sie verwandeln ihn in einen Precursor. Oder besser: In ein Ottsel *'Fürst Skyheed''' ist der Herrscher der Aeropaner. Er meint nur wenn alle Menschen sich mit dunklem Eco infizieren, können sie in der zerfallenen Welt überleben. Jak zerstört ihn, indem er Skyheeds Schiff sprengt. Charakter Jak ist anfangs ein neugieriger Dorfjunge. Ab Jak II wird er zum rachsüchtigen "Monster" welches davon besessen ist Praxis zu stürzen. Sein Charakter stülpt sich komplett um. Er ist schlauer, agressiver, aber dennoch vosichtiger. In Jak 3 ist er nichtmehr das gefürchtete Monster, sondern ein eher gelassener Typ. Er kann immernoch so grausam mit dem dunklen Jak umgehen wie vorher, allerdings ist sein dunkles Ego durch den hellen Jak ausgeglichen. Seid dem Segen der Precursor bleibt Jaks Charakter wie er ist. Nur in Jak X ist er etwas kampflustig geworden was in "The lost Frontier" allerdings wieder verschwindet. Wiki.png|dunkler Jak Dark_Jak_Jak_II_Wallpaper.png|Jak und sein dunkles Ego jak-and-daxter-II.jpg|Jak in Haven jak2.jpg|Jak und sein Jetboard jak_ii_-_renegade__playstation_2_.jpg Jak3-jak-final.jpg|Jak 3 Jak versionen.jpg|vorlagen für Jaks Aussehen Jak3-wp-1 1600x1200.png light_jak_jak3.jpg|der helle Jak jak and daxter the lost frontier.jpg|Jak 4 (the lost frontier) jak 1 (3).jpg| der Dorfjunge Jak Jak 1 Zoomer.jpg|Jak und der A-Grav Zoomer jak X.jpg|Jak X